Forum:Artikel die eigentlich noch viel Stoff bieten
Synopsis (Dezember 2004) Thema: Markierung von Artikeln, die ausbaufähig sind; Konsens: Neuer Status nach "Stub": "Ausbaufähiger Artikel" ; Teilnehmer: FProg (Start), Kobi, Kai3k, Florian K Artikel die eigentlich noch viel Stoff bieten Was machen wir eigentlich mit den Artikeln, die bisher so gern als Stubs markiert wurden? Die Artikel, zu denen es eigentlich noch einiges zu schreiben gäbe, zu denen jeder etwas beitragen könnte, die bisher aber nur über vielleicht bis zu fünf Absätze verfügen. Es sind ja keine Stubs... Und um sie unter Brauche Aufmerksamkeit einzutragen ist mir die Kategorie irgendwie zu schade... ??? (siehe Diskussion:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)) -- FProg 22:09, 30. Dez 2004 (CET) : Das ist eine interessante Frage, denn genau für diese Artikel haben wir den Textbaustein Stub bisher verwendet, Artikel, die noch ausgebaut werden müssen. Sie in BraucheAufmerksamkeit einzubinden ist meineserachtens keine Lösung. Man sollte dort Artikel einstellen, aus Bereichen wo man selbst kein Experte ist. Wir können also zwei Dinge tun: Entweder Stubs weiter so verwenden, wie wir es tun, oder einen neuen Baustein "Zu Erweitern" oder "Unfertig" einführen. -- Kobi 23:15, 30. Dez 2004 (CET) :: So sehe ich das auch... Würden wir Stubs weiter so verwenden müssten wir natürlich die Richtlinien umschreiben. In den Baustein "Zu Erweitern" hingegen dürften dann natürlich nur solche Artikel, die wirklich auszubauen sind. Damit nicht wieder 80 % der MA eingetragen werden ;-) Ach ja, und man sollte natürlich dann auch differenzieren: ob der Eintragende meint, dass der Artikel auszubauen ist, oder ob er meint, dass man ihn aus der englischen MA übersetzen soll...... -- FProg 23:33, 30. Dez 2004 (CET) ::: Übersetzt werden soll hier sowieso so wenig wie möglich, aber MA/en ist ein guter Indikator dafür, dass es noch eine menge Arbeit gibt. Ich habe mich im übrigen mal an Houdinis gemacht, um zu zeigen, was noch alles in den Artikel reinkonnte... merke gerade: fehlt noch eine Notiz an den echten Houdini und ein Link in MA/en -- Kobi 23:40, 30. Dez 2004 (CET) :::Nachtrag: ich bin gerade auf die Wikipedia Variante gestoßen: WikipediaDE:Baustelle -- Kobi 23:52, 30. Dez 2004 (CET) :::: *schnipp* stimmt die Baustelle! Also ich wär dafür. Wäre ein gutes Zwischenstück, so ein allgemeiner Hinweis, dasses da noch einiges an Arbeit gibt. -- FProg 00:03, 31. Dez 2004 (CET) :::::Das an allen Artikel zu Arbeiten ist und ein Artikel nie wirklich fertig sein wird, ist hoffentlich allen klar. Deshalb sollte klargestellt werden, dass nur wenige Artikel diese Art "Baustelle", also den Hinweis auf Aufmerksamkeit, dass hier leicht etwas hinzuzufügen sein sollte, bekommen sollten. Man müsste dazu eine Mischung aus Stub, BraucheAufmerksamkeit und etwas wie z.B. WikipediaDE:Vorlage:Überarbeiten finden. Stichwort dafür vielleicht Ergänzen (oder ergänzungsfähig)!? -- [[Benutzer:Kai3k|'Kai'3k]] :: ''Talk'' 00:59, 31. Dez 2004 (CET) ::::::Ja das ist klar und wurde ja auch oben schon erwähnt... Und noch ein neuer Name ;-) Das mit dem -fähig klingt auch nicht schlecht... Also entweder Baustelle, aber das klingt für mich immer so als müsste ich das reinsetzen wenn ich grad am arbeiten bin und da grad niemand was dran ändern soll. Oder z.B. Ergänzungsfähig, Erweiterungsfähig, Zu Erweitern, Erweiterbar. -- FProg 01:22, 31. Dez 2004 (CET) :::::::Hi. Ich bin zum erstenmal hier (in diesem "Raum") aber habe schon so manche Stubs ausgebessert. Auch habe ich schon mehreren gepostet. Ich will nicht angeben, aber gut ein Viertel von dem Links in "Militär- Technologie..." ist von mir. Ich komme halt nicht sooft dazu, weiter zu schreiben. Ich bin leidenschaftlicher Trek- Fan. Bin halt noch ohne so eine tolle Benutzerseite und weiß auch nicht, wo die sind. Mystery of Darkness 16.34, 01. Jan 2005 :Mir ist da gerade in dem Zusammenhang eine Idee gekommen. Das hauptsächliche Problem ist ja, dass es viele Artikel gibt bei denen viele Leute bestimmt noch was wissen - nur dass niemand auf sie aufmerksam wird. Könnte man nicht immer mal einen Artikel auswählen, zu dem es garantiert noch viel zu schreiben gibt, der aber viel zu kurz ist, und dann für den auf der Hauptseite eine Art Aufforderung zur Beteiligung setzen? -- FProg 20:12, 2. Jan 2005 (CET) :: Mir gefällt die Idee der Baustelle (siehe Kobis Beitrag vom 30. Dez) sehr gut. Dort können wir Artikel sammeln, die noch erweitert werden sollten und von hohem Interesse für's gesamte Projekt sind. Aus diesem Pool kann man dann ähnlich wie bei Stubs oder Fehlenden Themen die Artikel auf der Hauptseite prominent präsentieren. Aber an welchen Punkten machen wir fest, dass ein Artikel zu einer Baustelle (oder welchen Ausdruck wir auch haben, z.B. "Trockendock") wird? Gefühlte Relevanz wird fürs erste ausreichen, aber wer sagt, dass Data wichtiger ist als Tricorder oder Phaser? -- Florian | Diskussion 10:30, 3. Jan 2005 (CET) :::Das ist halt eine Gefühlssache - wie beim Stub (okay, klappt auch nicht immer) - ob ein Thema in den "Alkoven" (Regenerationskammer) muss =) Für den Anfang zählen dazu sicher Hauptcharaktere, Hauptgegenstände/Planeten und deren Raumschiffe (also alles, was in mindestens einem dutzend Episoden vorkommt?). Sollten diese Artikel irgendwann mal gut gefüllt sein, müsste man die Regel eh erweitern. -- [[Benutzer:Kai3k|'Kai'3k]] :: ''Talk'' 12:58, 3. Jan 2005 (CET) ::::Ich würde die Idee von FProg bevorzugen immer nur einen Artikel auszuwählen und ihn dann auf der Hauptseite zu präsentieren. So ähnlich wie bei der Wikipedia die Qualitätsoffensive, aber eben immer nur für einen Artikel. Mehrere Artikel auf einmal würden meiner Meinung nach nicht funktionieren, da es zu wenige "Mitarbeiter" gibt. -- Batrox 15:53, 3. Jan 2005 (CET) ::::: Das sollte uns nicht daran hindern mehrere Seiten für das "Trockendock" zu nominieren. Jeder hat sein Spezialgebiet, und sollte dementsprechend eine Auswahl haben -- Kobi 17:49, 3. Jan 2005 (CET) Also was machen wir? Ändern wir unsere Definition eines Stubs oder kreieren wir eine Baustelle, ein Trockendock oder was auch immer ;-) Die Details wie Name, Kriterien etc. können wir später regeln, sollten wir dem Vorschlag zugestimmt haben. -- FProg 02:00, 4. Jan 2005 (CET) : Ich bin auf jeden Fall dafür, die "Stubs" zu entlasten. Die Wikipedia-"Baustelle" dient übrigens als Oberbegriff für alles, was überarbeitet werden kann, da gehören Stubs, Unverständliche Artikel und die zu erweiternden Artikel zu (siehe auch Wikipedia:Bewertungsbausteine). Die Vorlage, die mir vorschwebt ist Vorlage:Überarbeiten. Wenn wir das an das Wikipedia angelehnt aufzäumen möchten, wäre dann die Baustelle / Trockendock der Überbegriff für Stub, braucheAufmerksamkeit, factualerror (sollte vielleicht übersetzt werden) und die Abstimmung zum "Exzellenten Artikel", die es wohl auch bald geben wird. Eine Qualitätsoffensive wie von Batrox angesprochen, würde in meinen Augen noch einen Schritt weiter führen und nicht auf einen Artikel beschränkt sein. Die können wir vielleicht danach noch weiter erörtern. -- Florian | Diskussion 12:21, 4. Jan 2005 (CET) ::Da niemand geantwortet hat schließe ich auf breite Zustimmung ;) Ich habe mal einen ersten Entwurf zu einer möglichen Erklärungsseite erstellt, Änderungen natürlich erwünscht ;) . Unten habe ich auch den Quelltext für eine mögliche Nachrichtentafel erstellt. Konkrete Diskussionen zum Layout können wir ja auf der Diskussionsseite des Entwurfs führen. -- FProg 16:11, 5. Jan 2005 (CET)